Black Hole (ability)
in Dissidia Final Fantasy.]] Black Hole is a recurring ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It has appeared as both an enemy attack and an attack for the party. Appearances Final Fantasy III Black Hole is an attack used by the Geomancer with the Terrain skillset. It acts like Warp, instantly removing an enemy from battle. The item of the same name has an identical effect. There is a 50% chance of it being used in Southwest Saronia, and 40% chance in Eureka. Final Fantasy IV Black Hole is an attack used by Zeromus (2D and 3D), Zeromus EG, and Brachioraidos. It removes Berserk, Float, Blink, Barrier, and Reflect from all allies. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Black Hole is an enemy ability used by Zeromus's Malice, Creator, Mysterious Girl, Omega (Wii/PSP versions only), and Lunar Bahamut (smartphone versions only). It removes all positive statuses from the party. Final Fantasy X Black Hole is used via Rikku's Mix Overdrive. It reduces the HP of all enemies by 15/16s (93.75%) of their current HP, and can break the damage limit. The following combinations result in Black Hole: *Shadow Gem + Amulet, Door to Tomorrow, Gambler's Spirit, Master Sphere, Pendulum, Underdog's Secret, Warp Sphere, Wings to Discovery, Winning Formula Final Fantasy X-2 Black Hole is an ability used by the Alchemist's Mix command. It reduces the HP of all enemies by 75% of their current HP. Final Fantasy XII Black Hole is the strongest Concurrence, executed by performing four Quickenings of each Quickening level. It does massive non-elemental damage to all enemies in range. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Black Hole is a Feral Link ability for Meonekton. Its input type is button tap, where the player is tasked with repeatedly tapping the / . It inflicts magic damage and Deprotect on a target and nearby foes and knocks them backwards. It is also an enemy ability used by Faeryl. Final Fantasy XIV Black Hole is an ability used by Exdeath in the Bend of Time: Omega Deltascape V. 4.0. The ability leaves several smaller Black Holes around the arena, instantly killing the player on contact. The ability is also used by Ozma in the Weeping City of Mhach. This version of the ability causes Ozma itself to become a black hole, dragging players into another world that they must fight their way out of. Final Fantasy Type-0 Black Hole is an ability for Sice that requires 6 AP and is available after learning Moxie: Power ↑. It allows Sice to manipulate gravity to gather enemies in one place. Black Hole: AG ↓ requires 8 AP and is available after learning Black Hole. It reduces the AG cost of Black Hole. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Black Hole is used by the second form of Chaos. The attack removes a single unit from the battle field for four turns. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) Exdeath has Black Hole as a Bravery attack. It creates a dark vortex that draws in enemies and stuns them while dealing damage. Exdeath is able to use the attack on the ground initially and learns to cast it in the air at Level 16. It costs 30 CP to equip and 140 AP to master. Gabranth's EX Burst ends with the Final Fantasy XII variation of Black Hole if the player links his three Quickening attacks together in the right order. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Exdeath's Black Hole returns with increased absorption and costs 120 AP to master. Gabranth ends his perfect EX Burst with Black Hole. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Final Fantasy Trading Card Game One of Sice's cards is able to use the Black Hole ability. For the discard of another Sice card and payment of two Thunder CP, Black Hole allows the player to choose a Forward and drain it of 4000 power until the end of the turn. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances '' Black Hole is a single tech of Magus that cost 15 MP to cast. It attempt to instantly kill nearby targets. Gallery FFIIIDS Black Hole.png|Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FFIII iOS Terrain - Black Hole.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (iOS). FFIVDS Black Hole.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). IMG 0776.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). FF4PSP Enemy Ability Black Hole.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). TAY Wii Black Hole.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FF4PSP TAY Enemy Ability Black Hole.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (PSP). FFIV TAY iOS Black Hole - Creator.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (iOS/Android). Rikku Black Hole.png|''Final Fantasy X. FFX-2 Black Hole.png|Final Fantasy X-2. Black Hole.jpg|Final Fantasy XII. FFXIV Black Hole.png|Exdeath's Black Hole in ''Final Fantasy XIV. FF Type-0 - Sice Black Hole.jpg|''Final Fantasy Type-0. D012 EX - Black Hole.jpeg|Black Hole EX Burst in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. DFF2015 Exdeath Black Hole.png|Exdeath's version in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFF2015 Black Hole.png|Vaan's version in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. PFF Job Change! (Ingus) - Black Hole.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Black Hole - Ingus SSR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Black Hole - Rikku UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR). FFAB Black Hole - Rikku Legend UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend). FFAB Black Hole - Rikku Legend UR+ 2.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend). FFRK Black Hole Icon.png|Soul Break icon (Exdeath) in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Black Hole Type-0 Icon.png|Soul Break icon (Sice) in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Black Hole.png|Enemy version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Black Hole 2.png|Second enemy version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Exdeath Black Hole Soul Break.png|Soul Break (Exdeath) version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Black Hole Type-0.png|Soul Break (Sice) version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFEX Black Hole.png|''Final Fantasy Explorers. FFBE Black Hole LB.png|Limit Burst version in ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. FFBE Black Hole.png|Special version in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Etymology it:Buco nero Category:Non-elemental enemy abilities Category:Recurring Limit Breaks Category:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade AGI Abilities